


At Least We Have Each Other

by Blond_Wendigo



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: And suicidal if you squint, Homeless AU, Jay is kinda depressed, M/M, May continue another time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blond_Wendigo/pseuds/Blond_Wendigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living on the streets wasn't so bad, as long as you had your life long best friend/boyfriend by your side. They ran away from home together, Kai and Jay had no family left to turn to and only had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least We Have Each Other

Living on the streets wasn't so bad, as long as you had your life long best friend/boyfriend by your side. They ran away from home together, Kai and Jay had no family left to turn to and only had each other. Kai's sister Nya, moved to another state to go to her dream college, unaware of how her brother was faring.

Jay's parents however, both died of old age and Jay not being able to pay the bills, took what ever he held dear, which was a picture of his parents, a small toolbox, a travel bag of clothes and food, and most importantly Kai. Kai had brought with him a sleeping bag, his wallet with however much money he had left, clothes, a guitar and a picture of Nya and Kai as children. 

It's been a year since then, living on scraps that they could find and sitting together on a cut up piece of cardboard and a tin can from the soup they had 2 nights ago. When the winter night would come by, and people didn't feel like being generous anymore, they'd go back to their little home underneath a highway bridge. It didn't snow a lot, not yet until they were late into December.

Kai started the campfire from the previous night, noting that he should get more wood for tomorrow. Jay went over to his little work station, which consisted of a large box with his toolbox lying on top of it and an old bar stool he found in front of someone's yard next to their trash cans. He would tinker around with the radio with his half dirty goggles on his face with stiff shoulders.

"Jay let me check out your eye" Kai walked over to Jay and tilting his chin up to gently remove the royal blue eye patch. He was no doctor, but it did look like it was getting better, the purple bruise was starting to turn yellow as it was healing. He didn't want Jay to open his eye yet, wanting it to heal before they'd see if he lost the eye forever.

* * *

 

It all happened in an instant, Jay was digging around the junk in an alley for spare parts when a couple of teenagers came out of the shadows and beat him up. He was a decent fighter, but against three of them on an empty stomach and unarmed, he wouldn't be getting out unscathed. It probably went on for about 20 minutes of fighting, Kai was wondering where Jay was because he usually was quick to find what he needed. 

Kai came on to the scene of two teenage boys holding Jay up by the arms as the one bigger boy put on his brass knuckles and delivered several hard punches on Jay's face. One more punch to his eye with a sickening crunch shook Kai out of his trance.

"Jay!" He tackled the big guy down to the ground and even though there was a height difference, Kai was an outstanding fighter, he used to be in boxing and took classes on how to disarm people with weapons or to fight unarmed. Even though he couldn't disarm somebody of their brass knuckles as he was holding onto them tightly, he could block with minor amounts of pain.

Kai blocked every punch and at the right time, he kicked their knee in and they tumbled to the ground. Taking the brass knuckles, he put them on and punched the assailant until they were knocked out.

"You want some too!?" Kai raised his fist at the two and they shook their heads violently, dragging their friend away. 

Kai got down on his knees in front of Jay and tilted his chin up to get a better look in the moonlight. It was worse than he thought, he had bruises all over his face and an open wound near his one closed eye. Kai quickly took off his jacket and tore off sections of his white shirt to bandage Jay's eye before he lost too much blood. The white already being blotched red in some parts. Putting his jacket back on, he slowly brought Jay in for a hug.

Jay wrapped his arms around his neck letting out soft whimpers of pain, he rested his face on the cool material of the jacket.

"Does anything else hurt?" Kai whispered pulling back to look him in the eye. Jay had a hard time finding his voice, "I think they broke some of my teeth" He said and as a matter of fact, his voice sounded a little different due to several teeth broken and missing, and possibly something wrong with his jaw too. 

"Oh god," Kai cradled Jay into his arms protectively "Why did this have to happen to you, to us?" Jay hummed in agreement but Kai knew what he was saying.  _"It's because we're homeless. They want to rub it in with what they have and what we don't."_

"Let's just go home." Kai said. Our home under the bridge. He carried Jay and holding him a little tighter protectively to their home, their home under the bridge.

* * *

"How are you feeling, babe?" Jay was losing that gleam in his eye, he was losing him quick. "I don't know anymore, I've been better" He spoke quietly. Jay is usually outgoing and loud and happy, but now he was so crushed.

One tear went down his dirty face, smeared with dirt and grime "I hate living like this, like we're complete trash" Kai noticed that only one tear rolled down from his good eye, he didn't know if it was just the eye patch blocking the tears from his other. God he hoped it was that, he didn't want Jay to lose his eye. 

Kai only gathered him into his arms "As long as we have each other, we'll survive. We'll be fine." He knew what Jay was saying when he looked at him. He didn't want to survive, he wanted to live just like the people that passed by them without a second glance on the sidewalk. 

"We'll be fine, our luck will change." Jay nodded and wrapped his arms around Kai's warm body. 

"I love you, Jay. I love you" 

"I love you, too, Kai." He hasn't heard those words in so long, Jay was glad to hear them again.

Kai would take out his old guitar and play it for Jay, singing to him in his soft voice. It was one of the few things that could keep his spirits up in these hard times. 

They'd sleep together on an old mattress they found, right by the campfire until morning, only having each other as a blanket to keep themselves warm. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy leave comments and tell me what you think.


End file.
